


【Harry/Tony】Warm（outline）

by shengluo01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Tony Stark, Top Harry Potter, outline
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: DS/SMdom Harry！ sub Tony！这是一个大纲（That is outline）托尼认为自己需要惩罚，所以他找了一个dom哈利就是这个惩罚他的人。





	【Harry/Tony】Warm（outline）

时间线：  
哈利17岁打败伏地魔的时候  
托尼28岁的时候  
38岁是钢1发生的时间，钢1发生前十年。

关于托尼为什么会选择服从——他在给斯塔克企业创造武器的同时，奥比曾把这些武器贩卖到各地武装份子手里，因为战争失去家人的男人来到纽约要找托尼复仇，虽然复仇的行动被其他安保终止，被强行钳制带走的男人向托尼狠狠地吐了一口唾沫：“你该下地狱，斯塔克！”  
托尼看上去不在意，他甚至依旧与很多花花公子的封面女郎共度春宵，但是晚上他总会想到那个男人的样貌，想到那些因为他而死的人——  
所以他希望受到惩罚。

关于哈利为什么会选择支配  
战争带给他的伤害非常大，即使是战后，他也没办法改变那种随时风吹草动的警戒——三人组尤其是，罗恩和赫敏可以互相慰藉安抚，但是哈利不行。他有尝试过和金妮交往，但是在他发现他会伤害金妮后他便和她分手了。金妮知道哈利不爱他，她也没办法拯救哈利（这一年她尝试过很多次）所以她放弃了，她对哈利来说，不是那个对的人。  
哈利需要一个能够让他释放压力的环境，他在麻瓜酒吧喝酒的时候认识了几个朋友，也因为那几个朋友，哈利知道了支配服从这些——那些人以为他是服从者，但是哈利身上的上位者气势让他们这些dom都没办法承受，所以他们拉着哈利入了那个圈子。在一次又一次尝试下，哈利终于推开了那扇门。

 

严格意义上来说，托尼并不是sub，哈利也不算dom。所以这个关系与其说支配服从不如更倾向施虐与受虐，但是哈利是个温柔的好人，托尼也不是受虐狂，所以关系更倾向hurt/comfort.

最初的关系存在于视频中。哈利通过圈子知道了那个网站，那个网站上有主找奴也有奴找主，哈利发现有个sub需要dom，但是没有一个dom能入他的眼——他新交的那个也是带他入圈子的那位朋友听他提及这件事的时候骂了两声，因为那个sub本人不希望入镜，甚至列了一堆保密协议，dom如果要约调他，只允许视频，甚至视频也看不到他的脸——而且他要审核dom。不少dom都想征服这个不懂规矩的sub，但是没有一个人成功。至今没有。  
对方撺掇他去试试，哈利回家到网站上仔细看了下那位sub的要求，他对dom的身材样貌年纪有着一个大概的要求，哈利大致看了一下标准：要求在175-180之间的男性青年，身材中等。另外他提出dom必须接受永远碰不到他，只有视频调教，调教时间必须严格按照他的行程进行。那么他会给dom一张他蒙着眼睛的图片——但是这必须在dom本身经过了他的考核下。  
乍一看，这的确不符合规矩。也难怪哈利知道的圈子里说得上话的dom都想应征，一个敢于审核dom的sub，需要dom教导他什么叫做规矩。而哈利，他只是放松，并不想拥有一段固定的关系。  
他并没有去应征的想法，但是他的朋友给他报了名，于是他不得不去私信对方，说明自己并没有想要应征（虽然他不觉得自己会通过）  
回复很快到了，那个sub倒是用一种轻佻的语气问他为什么不想要应征。那么多dom都想征服一个不怎么规矩的sub，为什么你不想，难道我对你没兴趣吗？  
哈利说他并不想要一段稳固的关系，他也不是dom，只是单纯的因为一些原因他认为这个是可以帮助他改善情绪的，但是他也害怕伤到其他人，所以他是新手。  
结果对方告诉他，如果说这不是一段稳固的关系，只是各取所需呢？  
那个sub看上去并不在意哈利是新手，他问哈利能接受他公布出来的条件吗，如果可以，那么他可以和哈利签合约。就像他所说的各取所需。他只会在视频后做他的sub。而且他还说，他并不希望找一个想要固定关系的dom。  
哈利最终同意了，他在第二天收到了合约。他仔细阅读后同意签下那份合约，合约内容比论坛上公布的还要详尽，大致有不得拍摄视频，不得在能够露出的地方留下痕迹，可以接受的play和反感的play，关于通讯，希望哈利能够使用随合约一起寄来的那台电脑和他进行视讯调教。这对于dom来说，的确是堪称冒犯的条件，但是哈利并不在意这些。他一一核对后又留下一份复本，原件则寄回给了对方。  
他打开软件链接对方，听到的是对方处理过的声音。因为他们之间有8个小时的时差，他没有办法完全按照哈利的时间——他解释了关于时间的问题。按理说他们最开始的调教该是主人教导奴隶怎么臣服，但是哈利没有。哈利只是很随意地和对方聊了聊，询问了对方的安全词是什么，但是那个人说，他并不需要安全词——因为虽然是哈利的命令，但是动手的人是他自己，所以他并不需要安全词。  
哈利对性并不热衷，如果换其他人怕是第一天就想让这个sub下跪，敞开腿。对方轻笑说他相信哈利是一个新手，哈利说他也不是那么新手，而且他们已经定下了主从关系，所以他是可以惩罚对方的不敬——即使他并没有那么想。  
最开始的称谓到之后的姿势问题，然后身体探索，等等……他们试着相处了一个月，调教的时间也不过是从最开始的十几分钟到现在的一两个小时。主要还是因为对方太忙的缘故。  
哈利并不在意这些，他们之间的通讯也是男人打来的偏多。哈利只有一两次做了噩梦后醒来给男人打了电话，他想做些什么，所以在那天晚上他第一次要求男人打开视讯。对方倒是很快同意了他的请求。哈利看到的是标准的白人身体，对方问哈利需不需要他蒙住眼睛——因为dom希望看到的是sub的全部。哈利说他只想在他的身体上留下一点印记。对方跪坐在床上，从哈利的视角能够看到他的臀线，他不得不说那个人的确拥有一个好屁股，但是哈利确实不想享用他。  
他对男人的上半身显然更有兴趣。  
托尼按照哈利的要求，把那些道具一一加诸在自己身上，他的确硬了，但是哈利没有要求他释放。他便忍着，放空自己，让自己的身体根据他主人的命令来。哈利是个很和他口味的dom，他不是那种看到他的屁股就想要求他敞开腿给他们看的。哈利从未使用过他的后面，即使他每天都会给自己做好准备——毕竟他是个合格的sub？也许不那么合格，但这并不重要。  
他们之间的视讯调教更倾向于温柔的那种，哈利会在他受不了的情况下停止，也会在他出言不逊的时候惩罚他。因为视讯调教的关系，鞭打掌掴那些都是不存在的，哈利倒是也不在意这些，但是托尼头一次衍生出了不满意，他想让哈利尝到更好的——  
但这意味着他必须要让对方知道自己的身份。  
也许，有一种不让身份暴露的办法。比如，蒙眼play，他相信只要他不同意，哈利不会选择解开。  
所以他趁着一次学术交流去了伦敦。并且邀请他的主人来到他的酒店和他进行一次面对面的调教。  
那一次也是哈利第一次真正意义上的调教，他的确是个新手，即使看过也试过一些但是都不如这次，不过托尼说他可以，如果他承受不了他会让他停下来。让哈利按照他的想法来，鞭打，绑缚，施虐型行为，哈利不太确定他能不能压抑住自己，但是不想让托尼受伤的想法一直充斥着他的脑海。他给予托尼想要的痛感，他用唇舌温柔地爱抚着身下的这具身体。他们有了真正意义上的第一次，而这一次，除了眼睛外，他尝遍了托尼的全身，但没有占有他。  
托尼很忙，所以视讯调教有时候一个月都不能有一次。在这种情况下，哈利会去对角巷走走，他会更多再扩展一些魔法界的知识以及麻瓜的知识，他希望能学很多，并且他也申请了麻瓜的大学——比如加州大学。  
他们真正意义上的dom和sub的关系持续了几年，在哈利被加州大学录取的当晚，托尼把自己的选择权交给了他的主人——他在哈利面前袒露了身份和一切，哈利如果同意做他的dom他会接过那把钥匙，同时就意味着sub的一切，包括排泄的权利都在他们主人的掌控下。  
哈利并没有这么做，他和托尼的确有了更深的关系，但是他从未要求托尼如何。甚至知道托尼的身份后他们更多的交流还是关于学业技术等等——他很清楚托尼喜欢被鞭打，那些会让他亢奋。也清楚如果他在床上掌掴他的屁股，从背后操他，不允许他射，甚至把他干到失禁，这都是托尼喜欢或者幻想的点。哈利会满足他的愿望，也会释放他的欲望。他不得不说，托尼的确有一张灵巧的嘴。  
托尼去阿富汗被绑架的事哈利知道，他花了足足两个月时间找到了托尼，那个时候托尼已经从山洞里逃了出来。 他带着托尼和罗迪一起上了飞机，托尼并不清楚为什么哈利会在这，但是sub和dom的关系让哈利在他身边更安心。之后发生了奥比的事，哈利不会管托尼公司出什么事但是如果托尼拿自己的生命开玩笑他会让托尼下不了床。托尼没办法隐瞒哈利关于反应堆的事，只是他希望之后的调教他可以穿着任何遮盖反应堆的东西——哈利同意了。  
之后钯中毒的事件让托尼更是差点拒绝和哈利的关系——他一直没有找哈利，直到所有事情都结束，这一次，他付出了三天没办法下床的代价。哈利真的对他生气了，他在十年后第一次对他用了全套的调教，让托尼之后一星期的走路都是艰难的。  
托尼问哈利要不要穿环，他无所谓。哈利说如果你再把自己折腾到濒死，他会用环来对他宣誓主权。

时间线在钢2结束后没多久，托尼成为了神盾局顾问。哈利也收到了麦格教授的传信——霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术教授，麦格希望哈利来担任。哈利自从考上加州大学外除了定期书信他从未回到过魔法世界。这次他决定带托尼一起去魔法世界，他告诉了托尼关于魔法的一切——其实托尼胸口的反应堆之所以不受魔法影响是因为反应堆的元素是无限宝石的力量。托尼知道sub和dom之间，dom是可以对sub保留的，他一直也知道哈利对他有所保留。所以哈利选择带他去魔法世界的时候他是真的没想到过。佩珀和罗迪他们都知道了哈利和托尼的关系，哈利也告诉了他们，当然包括哈皮，他解释了一番巫师世界。他离开很久了，也是时候回去了。不过他每天晚上都会回来——因为壁炉可以让他们到达任何地方，再加上幻影移形和门钥匙。  
他带托尼用门钥匙去了陋居，先把托尼介绍给了他的好朋友。托尼很健谈，他似乎很快吸引了所有人的注意力，陋居有晚会，为了哈利的到来。晚会上，金妮举着酒杯问哈利是不是找到了对的人。哈利说是的。  
然后托尼也和哈利的教子见了面。他们之前见过，在哈利去加州求学的时候安多米达就带着泰迪和哈利搬到了一起，泰迪也知道托尼，他喜欢托尼，不过托尼害怕和小孩子接触，所以也就见过一两次。泰迪也喜欢钢铁侠，所以他拉着托尼的手，向韦斯莱家的那些同龄小伙伴说这是钢铁侠，然后把他介绍给了他的小伙伴们。  
托尼是第一次来魔法世界，所以除了陋居外，哈利也带他去了对角巷和霍格莫德，他们利用这短短两天的休假逛遍了许多地方。他们晚上做爱的时候，哈利就用魔法对托尼进行了全然的高潮控制，也让托尼越来越迷上这种感觉。

之后又过了两年，复联1时间线。  
这个时候哈利是在霍格沃茨教书，他晚上会回到公寓。托尼那边他刚刚扛着核弹穿过虫洞……他活着，但是他清楚自己这件事隐瞒不了他的dom。哈利是从佩珀口中得知托尼的壮举，他当即幻影移形到复仇者大厦，正好和所有晚餐归来的复仇者打了个照面。托尼瑟缩了一下。他是真的想起几年前哈利让他一周都没下床的事，但是哈利的表情让他知道他很生气，所以托尼还是乖顺地让哈利把他拉走了，其他复仇者：这还是那个和他们嘴炮了三百回合都不落下风的家伙吗？！  
娜塔莎和克林特是通过神盾局知道托尼有一个男友。美国队长和班纳博士则是有点好奇那个男友，而雷神——雷神敏锐察觉到了什么。  
复仇者应邀在大厦里住了一晚，第二天早晨的时候雷神在公共休息室堵住了哈利。昨天破碎的玻璃地面已经恢复原样，雷神说他察觉到哈利身上有着魔法的痕迹，哈利倒是也大方承认了。他是一个巫师。  
进而，大家都知道了。  
托尼在三天后终于能下床了，他顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，当众和复仇者宣布这是他男友。复仇者都住在了复仇者大厦里，也是神盾说的要培养队友之间的感情。哈利白天在霍格沃茨教书，晚上则会通过复仇者大厦里的壁炉回来。他和托尼虽然没有定下关系，但已经亲密到像是一家人，复仇者集体都是。  
哈利是在满大人一战后，被战损的钢铁侠当众求得婚。他什么准备都没有，钢铁侠单膝下跪求婚的场景被所有人拍下来甚至还录成了视频，哈利同意了他的求婚，但是他说他没有准备戒指，所以他把那枚回魂石送给了托尼。  
就是让哈利见到自己父母的那颗回魂石。

托尼见到了死去的父母，他告诉了霍华德，美国队长还活着的事，已经终于对霍华德说出口的那声Dad和爱你。

这是哈利送给他最好的礼物。  
不过后期托尼还是戴上了戒指，戒指项链一套的，以妖精的炼金技术打造——大概花了哈利十万金加隆——一条项链，一枚戒指，缀着白头海雕形象。项链和戒指足以帮托尼挡下除阿瓦达索命以外的黑魔法攻击。  
他们的婚礼是在队二时间线前，两场婚礼。复仇者全部受邀参加了第二场婚礼，包括佩珀和罗迪。第一场婚礼是给全世界看的，第二场婚礼则是真正的婚礼。婚礼举办的地点在霍格沃茨——这是巫师届的朋友一致投票同意的，婚礼前需要进行的财产公证，托尼说这并不需要（因为sub的一切都属于dom）但是哈利仍然坚持了。而且经过妖精的财产公证就具有魔法效果，姓氏的话都不用改。霍格沃茨的那场婚礼的时候，哈利在最后放出了他的守护神，一只银白色的白头海雕，他绕着霍格沃茨飞了一圈后停在了托尼的肩头。  
这一天在魔法世界，大家都玩得非常开心。


End file.
